


Some Sort of Fairytale

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Germany, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: The One Where...(a CBS-funded trip to Germany leads to Zach and Frankie getting closer than they were before).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



“Fucking hell, Zach, what are you doing here?” Frankie ran his hands over his face. It was seven o’clock in the morning. Too early for visitors who hadn’t already spent the night there to be seeing him. Then again, it _was_ Zach – at least it wasn’t the paps. He loved being the center of attention as much as anyone, and would never turn down a good photo op. But seriously, he had just rolled out of bed and probably still had morning breath. It wouldn’t be a good impression to give his followers.

Zach dangled a keychain from the tip of his index finger and smiled a coy little smile that teased at the corner of his lips. “You know very well why I’m here.”

“If this is about your Instagram follower count, again –“

“It’s not.” Zach tossed the keychain toward Frankie. “Catch.”

The keychain flew through the air toward Frankie, and he held his hands out to catch it. Instead, it slipped through his fingers and splayed across his foot. Now, he could see that the keychain was in the shape of a flag.

“What’s this?” he asked, kicking his foot up so he could grab the key. “You didn’t have to get me a car.”

Zach laughed and shook his head. “No. Dude, you know that trip to Germany the show gave me?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I’m going. Gone. Vamoosed. Starting in two days.”

“So,” Frankie said, reaching down to play with the fob of the keychain, “you want me to what, housesit for you? I’m amazing at a lot of things, but –“

“Nah. That’s what parents are for.” His face lit up into a wide smile. “I want you to come with me as my guest.”

“I thought I heard that you were giving it away to one of your Twitter followers.” It wasn’t that Frankie didn’t want to believe Zach – it was the complete opposite. To believe him, to believe that Zach really wanted to spend a week alone with him in a foreign country, would be to give words to the dreams that had silently echoed in his heart since September.

“Wait, what? No. What? That was just some crazy rumor, probably made up by someone who wants a little bit of this,” and Zach gestured to his torso, “and didn’t want to accept the truth.”

He almost wanted to ask what the truth meant in this case. The truth would be harder to accept than a series of lies, and he knew that in his heart. “So you really want me to come.” It was a statement, not a question – if it was a question, then Zach could back out of it easier. Deny, deny, deny, accept.

“Of course. You’re Frankie. You’re going to make Germany _fabulous_.”

Frankie beamed. “Then, of course I will!” He wrapped his arms around Zach and squeezed him tight. God, he had almost forgotten what the feel of Zach in his arms felt like. He smelled like shampoo, with a faint tinge of cologne trickling in at the edges. If he leaned his face in just right, he could – no, he couldn’t. Because it was one thing to do these things when there were cameras on them, and another thing entirely when done in privacy. Both meant a hell of a lot, but one meant everything. And if there was one thing he had learned since his time on Big Brother, it was to treasure the small moments like this.

“Great, so, as I said, the flight’s in two days. Better get packing,” Zach said, as he broke from the hug. “That doesn’t mean lug your entire wardrobe with you.”

“No!” Frankie said, drawing out the word in indignation, “because who knows what we’re going to encounter? We could meet a celebrity, like, I don’t know, maybe David Hasselhoff is still really big there and we run into him on the street, and would we really want to look like tourists in our selfies with him?”

“That’s what we’re going to be, though. Tourists.”

“ _Fabulous_ tourists, then.”

“Is there any other kind when you’re around?”

“Not a chance.” Frankie looked at Zach and smiled. “You don’t know how much this means to me. I – do you want to come in for coffee?”

“Not right now. Got to get ready to leave the country in two days!” Zach said. “Gotta run for now, but I’ll see you at the airport in a couple of days?”

“Of course.” As he watched Zach walk away from the door, he realized that there was only one thing he could do right now. It wasn’t pack, so much as turn to the one person that he knew could help him out with any problem: his sister. Because if there was one person who held all the infinite wisdom in this world, it was her.

He wandered back into the apartment to get ready for the day, and seeing Ariana. Something told him that it was going to be a long one.

* * *

“Ari,” Frankie said, dangling his legs over the side of the chair. His sister was, like, the smartest person he knew. If she didn’t have the solution to a problem, then who the hell could? “Zach wants to take me to Germany.”

At the mention of Zach’s name, Ariana set down her nail polish brush and whipped her head around to look at Frankie dead in the eyes. The motion made her ponytail swish to and fro across her face. “What did you say?” She pointed one freshly painted _Scarlet O’Hara_ nail in his general direction. “Because if you –“

“I said yes!” He buried his head in his hands. “But that’s the problem, though, because I can’t say no to Zach.”

“Another thing Zach and I have in common.”

He laughed, but his face never left the concave of his hands. “Right. So, where does that leave me?”

“If you ask moi?” she asked, and then continued before he could even attempt a reply. “You have a free trip to Germany. Enjoy it.”

“But –“

She held up her index finger in front of her lips and winked. “And if he wants to do more than just smile across the table at you, then don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Goddamnit. Seriously? Because this trip wasn’t going to be only some platonic fling across Bavaria. Zach could have chosen to take anyone. His mother, his little brother that he was so crazy about…he could have auctioned it off on eBay, even. With his and Ariana’s shared experiences with obsessed fans, and knowing that Zach had a formidable fan base of his own, he knew Zach could have made Team America-level cash with that kind of move.

But he was taking Frankie instead.

It was extremely hard not to read between those lines, even if there was nothing there but aspirational assumptions.

“Have I ever told you how smart you are?” He kissed his sister on the cheek.

“Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” she said, swiping another coat of nail polish across her thumbnail. “Oh, and?”

“Yeah?”

“When you and Zach get married, I call dibs on maid of honor.” She flashed a grin and went back to intently painting her nails.

“Hon, you know it’s going to be you and Glozell. Maybe Colleen, if I can get her switch back and forth between herself and Miranda all night.”

“Damn right,” she said. “Now, shoo, I think you have some packing to do, and these babies aren’t going to dry themselves.” She wiggled her hand in his general direction. “I’d say knock his socks off, but apparently you already have.”

“Love you, sis.”

“Love you too.”

 

They were thirty-some-thousand feet over the greater Atlantic Ocean. And Zach had conked out roughly five minutes after takeoff, so it wasn’t even like Frankie could talk to him for hours on end. As had been the initial plan.

He drummed his fingers against the armrest and stared at the inky blackness below. It was safer, because if he dared to look the other way…he knew exactly what he’d see.

He dared to a hazard a glance. Fuck. Somehow, when they didn’t have the glare of lots and lots of cameras on them, Zach was even cuter. How was that fair, let alone possible? He’d always considered the possibility that it was one of those weird attraction things only possible on Big Brother. Like Will and Janelle, or Hayden and Kristen, or Hayden and Nicole – even if he knew the last two were making one hell of an effort at being a real couple. That was, if their matching Instagram selfies and Twitter banter meant anything. (Knowing them, it did.)

But no. This – what he felt for Zach – was not some form of a temporal anomaly.

It was heartstoppingly, devastatingly real.

And he was just about to spend a week alone with the person who made him feel a little weak in the knees, a little dry in the mouth, and a little lost for the right words to say.

Zach’s mouth fell open, and his head dropped to fall against Frankie’s shoulder. He steeled his composure, which was difficult considering the point of impact blazer hotter than he had ever felt anything before. Blond Bieber had _nothing_ on Zach’s damn perfect cheek.

Longest week ever?

* * *

Turned out when a major network like CBS paid for your flight and all your hotels, they didn’t scrimp.

Their first hotel, in Munich, had been nice, but this second one, in Berlin – Frankie looked at Zach, who looked starstruck at the building – surpassed it by far.

“God, and I thought Embassy Suites was the best a hotel could get,” Zach said, clutching his duffel to his chest and staring wide-eyed. “It looks like a castle.”

“If I remember right, I think we’re spending a night in an actual castle,” Frankie said. “Then, it’ll be like we’re in some sort of fairytale.” He couldn’t remember any fairytales that involved two kings. Unless they were the three kings (of orient are) from the song. And then the question became, “who’s the third?” because neither him nor Zach would ever bring myrrh. Frankincense was a gift totally made for his shopping list, after all. The thought of any of the guys they knew – Cody, Caleb, Derrick, whoever – being the third made his heart tighten in his chest.

He didn’t want to share Zach with _anyone_. He’d shared him with fourteen others in the house, and in turn all of America, but those days were over. He wanted something all for himself.

He could seek all the attention in the world from his and Ariana’s devoted fans, but it turned out that the only attention he really desired came from Zach and Zach alone.

“That sounds _so cool_ ,” Zach said, as he almost bounced on the balls of his heels. “Want to drop our stuff off and head out to one of those beer halls? We never got the chance in Munich.”

“Yeah, sure!”

Alcohol and Frankie and Zach in the same room. This was going to either be a disaster of epic proportions, or a night to remember, and the difference was going to be even blurrier than normal in the harsh light of a Berlin morning.

* * *

Frankie had never been a big beer drinker in his life, but he had to admit that he liked the taste of this German beer. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slammed down a mug like this, but the taste was rich and smooth down his throat. And, he looked to Zach, who sat right beside him – Zach was like a fish in water right now.

“Right now, I feel like we should be eating sausage or wearing pointy little Peter Pan hats or something,” Frankie said. “It would be so cute! And it’d make me feel like we were really in Germany.”

“Oh, right! Like the Germitard. Froot loop dingus. I wonder if she’s at home crying into her Bud Light right now.” Zach paused. “Not that I care, that is.”

“Zach,” Frankie said, setting down his mug and putting his hand next to him, “you’re not on Twitter right now. You’re not being judged for who you were almost a year ago.”

“But –“

“You don’t have to use your catchphrases with me.”

“But –“

“You do remember her real name.”

“Of course, I do! It’s Nicole.” Zach let out an irritated sigh. “You don’t understand, Frankie. No one ever cared about me until I started making them laugh and smile. I couldn’t leave the house and not keep doing it, because I always wanted everyone to love me, okay?” He shifted the mug back and forth across the wooden bar, watching as the condensation rings moved with it. “No one’s going to love me if I’m Zach Rance, not Zach-from-Big-Brother.”

“Zach Rance always had at least one fan,” Frankie said. “I liked you from the first night we were in the house together, back before we knew who Alex was or what Donny’s real occupation was.”

“I still think he’s fucking with all of us and is really a Nobel Prize winner for like...quantum physics or some shit like that.” Zach laughed, but Frankie could hear the faint edge of tears building at the corners of his voice.

“And Amanda’s your cousin.”

“Dude, do you realize how awesome it would be to have Amanda as a cousin? I could have taken tips from her on how to and not to do a showmance.” He looked up at Frankie and gave what appeared to be a genuine, if pressed, smile. “McCranda got a planet, and they barely made it three months after the show, if even.”

“Then Zankie should get a whole galaxy after this trip. With every star being another reason why I love you.” Oh. _Fuck_. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could chalk up to all the empty mugs of beer that sat before him, and how much of it was a Freudian slip. And how buzzed was Zach, and how perceptive was he when drunk? Damn CBS and their lack of alcohol in the house, or he might know these things better. Why couldn’t they get wasted more often? Then maybe Nicole would have had a Janelle moment or two, and redeemed herself.

Zach was silent as he gulped down another swallow of beer. “Dude, you’re so right. I’d run out of stars though.”

Either this was the most brutally and emotionally honest they had ever been with each other, or Zach was further gone than Frankie realized. Which could still lead to brutal and emotional honesty, come to think of it. In lager veritas?

Oh, to hell with it.

“You know,” Frankie said, as he snacked on a pretzel from the bowl that sat between them. “I think you and I are more alike than you realize.”

“Oh?”

“No one would care about me if I wasn’t Ariana’s brother.”

“Bullshit!” Zach exclaimed. “We all cared about you in that house, long before we knew that she was your sister. It’s not like you two are practically twins, like Elissa and Rachel, anyway, so it’s not like it mattered.”

“How many of my fans on the outside do you think there’d be if I was Frankie Noname from Bumfuck, Nowhere?”

“You want to tell me that _you_ , of all people, would be fanless? Come on, you’re like the most amazing guy I’ve ever met. If people can’t see that, they’re blind. And, frankly, not worthy of knowing you if that’s the case.”

“You’re too kind.” He sipped at the start of a new beer. “I always wanted to be Peter Pan, because I’d never have to grow up and face the world on other people’s terms. Allison Williams stole the role I’ve wanted to play my entire life.”

“But you did grow up, and you’re fantastic, and why is this even up for debate right now?” Zach asked. His eyes narrowed and stared at Frankie. “Face it, Grande, you’re stuck with me. Whether you’re you or some bullshit unknown.”

Something inside Frankie snapped, and he wanted to close the gap between them with one kiss on the lips that promised, in its own tantalizingly brutal manner, so much more than that. But – no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t make a move on Zach when they’d both been drinking, because he wanted to make sure that if they did anything, that Zach would remember it with crystal clarity. And that Zach wanted it just as much as him.

Because he knew that he would, regardless.

“I’ll drink to that.” Half the mug was gone in a flash, and Frankie wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Another round!”

* * *

Frankie woke up the next morning with a slight throbbing behind his eyes, and he let out a low groan. Fuck, the sun was bright, and it was shining right in his face, and he was feeling the beginnings of a killer migraine coming on. Maybe it had been a mistake to get absolutely shitfaced in a country where he barely spoke the language. He didn’t think that knowing the word schnitzel was enough to get by with.

“Mmph,” Zach snorted. “Mrrgh.” A colorful assortment of groans and snorts came from him as he shifted around in bed.

“And a good morning to you too.”

“I’m so hungover right now,” Zach said. His limbs splayed against the sheets, stretched from pillow to foot, and it was that motion that made Frankie realize one very crucial fact about the morning: Zach had joined him in bed the night before. “So warm. So cozy.”

“You realize you’re in bed with me, right?” Frankie turned over to face Zach.

“Yeah, and so? We did this all the time on Big Brother. You and me in the HOH bedroom, our own little Zankie love nest.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I’m going to think you’re actually in love with me and not only pulling my leg.”

“What if I am?”

“Zach –“

“Frankie –“

“Please don’t.”

“But, what if I am telling the truth? What if I _am_ in love with you? Then what?”

“Then, I’d want you to kiss me.” It was simple, stark, and utterly the truth. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Zach, feel his warmth spread against him like warm butter. “I’d want you to kiss me and leave no doubt in my mind.”

“Okay.” Zach snuggled in closer to Frankie, and threw his arm over his waist, before nuzzling his face into the crook of Frankie’s shoulder. Every time his face grazed against Frankie’s skin, Frankie ached to have him closer, be able to taste him. But the tiny kisses – more like pecks, really, that dotted his shoulder and the side of his neck – felt so good that he didn’t want those to stop either. Decisions, decisions: something hard to make when someone was kissing your neck and lavishing their attention on you.

Before Frankie could shift the control into his own hands, and kiss Zach with every ounce of passion and lust that had boiled inside him since June of last year – Christ, how had he made it from June until March without making a move sooner? – Zach’s lips brushed up against Frankie’s jaw. He inhaled a sharp breath. So close. So close that he could almost taste the sheen of Zach’s lips. That lower lip – he just wanted to run his tongue over it, feel its plumpness for himself. Ugh. Torture.

And then Zach’s lips closed over Frankie’s, and then opened again, and all of the air he had just inhaled came out in a whoosh. Zach was – Zach was a damn amazing kisser, for sure. His tongue danced over the hollow of Frankie’s cheek, and Frankie grazed at Zach’s lower lip. Just as he’d imagined it. Better. Either way.

Zach let out a puff of air and rolled on top of Frankie. The kiss, and the immediate connection between them, might have been broken, but they were staring into each other’s eyes like giddy schoolchildren in love. He’d never noticed the tiny flecks of amber that colored Zach’s eyes. “I remember everything about last night,” Zach said. “You said – well, you basically said you loved me.”

“Yeah, I –“

“Don’t quote me on this on Twitter or anything because I don’t want to start a feeding frenzy, but I do too, okay?”

“I think I’m going to have to hear you say it.”

“I love you, okay?”

“It’s more than okay.” Frankie flipped them around so he was on top of Zach, hovering over him, mere inches apart. “In fact, it’s perfect.”

From this angle, he could see just how badly Zach wanted to be with him. Zach’s eyes were wide and dark, pupils dilated, and his arms shook with how much he wanted to give everything to Zach. Heart, body, and soul: whatever Zach wanted, it was his, no strings or questions attached.

As much as the idea of taking him right there on the bed, with those wide eyes and that morning hair, appealed to some inner part of him, he wanted to do right by Zach.

He kissed Zach, pouring everything he’d wanted to tell him over the past few months into one kiss. His hand ran through Zach’s hair, feeling the fine strands of brown twist and curl through his fingers. This. This was how he wanted to remember Germany.

“I’m hungry,” Zach said. “Can we – you know, hold off? Until later? I’m sorry.”

“Absolutely. Yes. Breakfast sounds amazing.”

Every bite of eggs and sausage that passed from Zach’s fork to Zach’s lips was like an electric shock to the heart. Those lips – now that he knew what they felt like, he couldn’t get enough.

 

  


Somehow, the CBS itinerary kept them busy through the rest of their time in Berlin. Even if Frankie really wasn’t sure about the significance of all these historical sites that they were trying to push, it still was fun to push Zach up against a wall near where the Berlin Wall had apparently once stood and kiss him breathless.

“So, this is what a real castle looks like,” Zach said, as their transport car pulled up in front of the castle where they were to spend their last day in Germany. A couple of gray spires pierced the almost equally gray sky. “It’s smaller than I imagined.”

“I hope that’s the only time you’ll be saying that on this trip.”

“Oh, you know it will be.”

After a short tour of the castle grounds and a sumptuous feast for an early dinner – wherein every time Frankie or Zach’s foot brushed up against the other, electricity sparkled between them - the guide showed them to their room. “And this, sirs, is where you will be sleeping tonight. If the ghost –“

“Wait, there’s a ghost in this castle?” Zach asked. “Holy shit, Nicole would be so scared right now.”

“Yes, there’s a ghost. We call him the Blue Lord.”

“Is he – you know, a mean ghost?”

“He doesn’t deliver presents in shoes, if that’s what you’re asking, but no, he’s not vicious. Just loud.” The guide’s mouth twisted into a frown. “And a little scary, yeah. Anyway, good night you two, sleep well.” She scurried away down the hall.

“Great, so we’re stuck in a haunted castle,” Zach sighed. “This wasn’t how I pictured the end of my trip to Germany.”

Frankie reached out for Zach. “Hey, we’ve got a bed, it’s just the two of us –“

“What are you – _oh_. That’s what you’re saying.”

“I thought I was being so obvious!”

With a tug on his wrist, Zach and Frankie flopped down on the bed next to each other, with matching silly grins on their faces. “You know, it’s kind of like…we might not be getting our own galaxy any time soon, but we’re sure as hell going to have the kingdom of Zankie. And we’re both the kings,” Zach said.

Frankie’s legs curled up against Zach’s side, and he tapped his fingers against Zach’s forearm. “My thoughts exactly. How do we go about breaking the news to that nice tour guide that we’re her kings now?”

“I was thinking we could tell her tomorrow over breakfast,” Zach said. “But for now –“

“Yes, for now –“ Frankie repeated.

Within what seemed like seconds, they had peeled their clothes off of each other. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen each other in various shades of undress before – that was what life in the Big Brother house did to people. But somehow, it was different when every inch of newly exposed skin was another inch of skin to touch, and taste, and lavish affection on. Frankie bent his head to tweak slightly at Zach’s nipple with his teeth, and Zach let out a moan. “Frankie, God, yes, just like that.”

“You like this?” Frankie asked, and Zach bucked his hips against Frankie’s as if to reply. All that remained between them were two thin layers of fabric, and Frankie could feel Zach’s boner jutting into him. He knew that every inch of that arousal was because of him and what he was doing, and something that could only be described as pride shot right through him. He did that. No one else. And he knew he had a matching one – come on, it was blatantly obvious, as it tented through his boxers.

He took the flimsy fabric in his hands and pushed it down Zach’s legs, grasping his cock in his hand as he did so. The look in Zach’s face – it was absolutely priceless. He wouldn’t trade seeing that perfect little ‘o’ of Zach’s lips for anything. He ran his hand up and down, feeling the new sensations beneath his touch.

With a wink, he lowered his lips to Zach’s cock. He blew on the tip, and Zach threaded his fingers through Frankie’s hair and let out a low keening sound that spoke to every primal instinct in Frankie’s body. He had to have Zach. He _needed_ Zach. And then he lowered his lips to engulf Zach and take him in his mouth, and he felt his heart stop beating for just a second. If he had to die now, at least he had had Zach inside him, if even only for a second. But his heartbeat picked back up, and he descended down Zach’s cock. He spun his tongue around and licked, humming the beat of Break Free under his breath. God, Zach was delectable. So perfect. He looked up at Zach and winked.

“Frankie.” His name on Zach’s lips was a declaration of intent. “ _Please_.” The catch in his voice, the little bit of a whine that echoed through the chamber, culminated in Frankie fingering Zach’s balls, which only made his cries that much louder. “Please, Frankie.”

He popped off and looked at Zach, a concerned look twinkling in his eye. “What do you want? Anything, it’s yours.”

“Can – can I do that to you?”

“ _Yes_.” It came out slightly hissier than intended, but oh, God, the thought of Zach’s perfect lips on his cock was enough to send him over the edge already. And he knew that Zach would do it too.

Zach was more tentative in his motions, as he cautiously jacked Frankie off a couple of times. “I’m doing it right?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.” Simple and to the point: there was nothing that Zach was doing wrong, or could ever do wrong, if you asked him. With each thrust of his hand, Zach gained more confidence in his motions, until finally, he sealed his lips over Frankie’s tip and began a back and forth rhythm. _Up, down, around, lick, blow, repeat._ “You got this. Need this from you, Zach, so bad.”

He felt himself swell, and a part of him wanted to come right then and there. But another part of him wanted something different, and he needed to fill that aching desire.

“Zach, hon –“

Zach relaxed his mouth around Frankie and released himself. “Yeah?”

“I’m really close, and, uh, I want to do it inside you.”

“That would have been inside me.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I know.” Zach smiled and kissed Frankie square on the lips. “I just like the feel of you.”

“And I could say the same for you, you know.” Frankie traced the tip of his finger idly along the vein that throbbed through Zach’s cock. “I’m ready for you. I think some part of me has always been ready for you, whether or not I realized it at the time.”

Zach bowed his head to Frankie’s chest, and slid a finger inside him, as he kissed the space between his pecs. Oh God. Oh sweet – if this was what one finger was like, then he couldn’t wait for more. So much of Zach, just pressing into him, and it wasn’t even all the way there yet. More kisses, more touching, more fingers moving around inside him, preparing him for what would soon come. In more ways than one.

After Zach’s fingers had stretched him out enough, or what felt like enough, but might have actually just been his utter impatience at the matter, Zach rocked back and positioned himself between Frankie’s legs. Inch by tantalizing inch, they closed the gap, and he kissed Zach, hard, on the mouth, with everything that he had. Everything between them had changed in that moment – there was no going back, although there was probably no going back from the first time they met, or definitely since their first kiss. Zach was big enough to fill him entirely without pain, and Frankie liked the feeling of being filled by Zach. No one else would do. A droplet of sweat formed on Zach’s cheek, and he kissed it away with a swipe of his lips.

“ _Frankie_ ,” Zach said, and Frankie took back everything he had ever said regarding this matter. The look on Zach’s face as he rocked inside him, and the sound of his voice saying his name in that low, throaty moan –  _that_  was the sexiest thing he could imagine. “Need you. Want you. I’m yours.” As if to prove his point, he began to thrust harder, slapping his balls against the tight ring of Frankie’s skin. The tempo was getting harder and out of control.

Something was coiling inside of him, he could feel the heat low in his belly. It wouldn’t be long, now, and if it wasn’t for him, he couldn’t imagine Zach could hold on much longer either. “You got me, babe,” Frankie said. “And I’m never letting you go.” Not ever.

He felt Zach come inside him, filling him up with a torrent of everything that was for him. God. Zach knew how to take control of the situation, and he liked it. White-hot sparks shot across his line of vision, as he felt his release rush out of him only seconds later, splattering his cum across both of their stomachs. He cried out with a start, and muffled the sound of his cry by kissing Zach again. This was how he wanted to be silenced. Not with a muzzle, but with Zach’s lips.

Zach curled around Frankie, spooning against him. “So I guess I’m the little spoon in this relationship, then?” Frankie asked.

“Guess so,” Zach said, as he planted a small kiss on Frankie’s back. “Good night.”

“Sleep tight, don’t let the Blue Lord haunt you tonight.”

“God, and I’d almost forgotten about him too.”

“I guess we gave him a show, if he’s around!”

* * *

The next morning, they awoke before sunrise. Frankie turned over to face Zach. “You know, I’ve really enjoyed this trip with you,” Frankie said. “It’s a shame that it has to end today.”

“You’re not going anywhere though. Not after last night.” Zach yawned. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m moving in with you. And you already know all my annoying habits.”

“Like sleeping too much?”

“I sleep better when you’re around,” Zach said. “Besides, now I don’t have to stay in my dreams, because my reality exceeds all of them.”

“We should go on The Amazing Race together, continue this whole travel theme we have going,” Frankie said. “Do vodka shots in Moscow, a river cruise down the Seine, take in an opera at the Sydney Opera House…”

“Team Zankie all the way! We’d manage to do what Jeff and Jordan and Brendon and Rachel couldn’t, and win the cool million. Because with these faces, how could we lose?” Zach pulled a puppy dog eyed expression and batted his eyelashes at Frankie.

“Gee, I don’t know, I don’t think I could resist that face if I tried,” Frankie said, kissing the corner of Zach’s lips. “It’s awfully irresistible.”

“Damn right it is.” Zach snuggled inside of Frankie’s arms and looked up at him. “It was always going to be you.”

“Hm?”

“Once I won the trip, I knew I wanted to take you. There was never any other thought in my mind.”

“You really didn’t have to, you know.”

“But I wanted to.”

Their ride would arrive in a couple of hours to take them to the airport, but for now, all Frankie wanted to do was hold Zach close to him. Make it feel even more real between them.

“Next Christmas, I’m so buying you a pink Santa hat,” Frankie murmured, as he played with the hairs at the base of Zach’s neck.

“I’ll be the first Jewish Santa, pink hat or not.”

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine in the role.”

“If it involves giving you things you’d like, I’m sure I’ll be very good at it.”

“Oh, believe me, we’ve already satisfied that one and know the answer _very_ well. And the things I really want from you can’t be put in stockings or tied up in bows.” He pressed his finger to his lips. “Actually, you could tie a ribbon around one of the things, come to think of it…”

“And maybe I can introduce you to Hanukkah. Eight days of gift-giving, and I’ll even bedazzle a menorah with you.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Frankie pulled Zach closer. “I like these ideas.”

“I do too.”

No matter what hit them when they got home, Frankie knew that everything that had transpired between them on this trip meant more than anything imaginable. No one could take that away from him.

And Ari was going to be _so_ pleased at this turn of events when he told her.

(Not that he’d tell her everything, of course, because he wanted this to stay between him and Zach and not involve the entire world – yet, anyway. Just enough to make her ridiculously happy and jealous in equal measures.)

(One day, he’d make a YouTube video introducing Zach as his boyfriend.)

(…Or maybe his husband.)

But he wasn’t about to get ahead of himself. For now, he was content to live in the moment, embracing his love in his arms. And he wasn’t about to let him go, not for anything in the world.

And they both lived happily ever after.

 **The End**.

 

  
 


End file.
